Debbie
Debbie is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 2 Fast Times at Dewey High Debbie and Shelley tend to finish each others sentences and say 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' a lot. She is very upbeat and excited about the new school year. Debbie, Shelley and Carol all share the same schedule; Algebra Two, Physics, Conversational Latin. Debbie and Shelley save Carol a spot at their usual lunch table, but Carol believes a new school year means new people would be good for them. The three have eaten lunch together since the fourth grade, and Debbie and Shelley think it would be the same if they don't continue their tradition. Carol gives in and sits with them. Dream Lover Debbie and Shelley wonder about sensitive men after having heard a passage read aloud by Carol and Buzzy in their English class. Shelley tells Carol everyone thinks she's wholesome - a good girl - when she and Debbie find out the only reason Bobby Wynette is going to her house is so Carol can tutor him in Shakespeare. Carol implies that she and Bobby slept together, so Debbie and Shelley go around telling the whole school. Some Enchanted Evening Debbie and Shelley want to know if Bobby has asked Carol to the winter formal yet. Thank You, Willie Nelson She attends Carols slumber party Season 3 A Star Is Born Debbie has a part is the school play. Who's Zoomin' Who? Debbie and Shelley ask Carol if she'd like to join them watch the guys play basketball. They believe Carol's relationship with Bobby has gotten boring. After Carol breaks up with Bobby he starts dating Debbie. The Scarlet Letter Debbie tells Carol about the best party she'd ever been to she was at the night before, when Shelley comes in and says it was the worst party she'd ever been to. A Reason to Live Shelley, Debbie and Carol go through college brochures at the Seavers house. The Marrying Kind After Bobby asks Carol to marry her, Carol shows off her engagement ring to Shelley, Debbie and the other girls at school. Dance Fever: Part 1 Shelley and Debbie go over to the Seavers to get ready and go to the dance with Carol. At the school dance Robby Rothamn - a complete goof - asks Carol to dance, just as Carol is going to say sure, Shelley and Debbie interrupt and say no. Shelley and Debbie want to protect their image. While in the bathroom Debbie stuffs her bra. Carol tells Shelley and Debbie that she has been dancing with Boner, and they are disgusted. Dance Fever: Part 2 Debbie and Shelley tell Carol she smells like fish-sticks and breath mints from dancing with Boner. Shelley and Debbie end up dancing with each other because no one else will ask them to dance. Season 4 Homecoming Queen Carol, Shelley and Debbie are in gym class when the candidates for homecoming King and Queen are announced by Principal Dewitt over the new school video PA system. After Carol is announced as one of the nominees Debbie and Shelley help Carol prepare for Homecoming. When all 5 candidates follow Carol's lead and drop out of the running for Homecoming Queen, Shelley and Debbie run onto the stage and say they'll do it. But Principal Dewitt won't let any of the candidates decline their nomination. Gallery Dream Lover_80.png Dream Lover_81.png Dream Lover_84.png Some Enchanted Evening_22.jpg Thank You, Willie Nelson_09.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_32.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_40.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females